1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid collection system. More particularly, the system is provided for use in collecting spills such as oil or transmission fluid spills.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore numerous apparatus have been proposed for use in collecting spills.
Exemplary embodiments of such apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,866; 97,276; 601,678; 2,396,645; 3,382,523, D25,079; D35,530; D145,887; D180,209; D206,276; and D381,155.
None of the prior art, however, shows a system wherein emptying of the fluid from the collection apparatus can be controlled, or filtered, if it is desired to do so.
According to the invention there is provided a fluid collection system comprising a pan and a blade; the pan incorporating a ramp leading to a sump and the sump having sidewalls for containing fluid therein, one sidewall of the sump including a spout through which fluid is emptied from the sump, and the blade having a scraping edge for use in directing fluid up the ramp and into the sump.